Candy counter
by lol haha
Summary: This is a Lemon. There are no names so you can fill in whoever you want to. dont like- dont read!


Hello my readers! This time, I wanted to try something new…. A lemon! It's written from the point of a girl, just so you know. Again, you can fill in the names yourself. Please don't judge me too harshly because I'm inexperienced! Lol ….. Anyways …. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket! ... Or any other works of literature. That's probably a good thing though =]

"Come on, just a little farther" I led you into another room, giggling as I double-checked your blindfold.

"Alright, what's all this for?" you asked. You were puzzled, but I just giggled again as I led you on…

"Ok", I began, "Just stand there and wait for me to tell you to take off the blindfold" You laughed and agreed, but you were still extremely puzzled.

When I gave you the OK, you pulled off the blindfold. A whole new world was opened up to you. I had led you to the kitchen, where I was now laying on the counter… completely naked. On my face, I wore a huge smirk. Beside me there was caramel topping. There were also jimmies, and my secret weapon… melted chocolate!

"Alrighty", I said, "Now that you've had your peek…. It's time to put the blindfold back on!" I circled around you, widening my smile as I heard your "Awwwwwww" of protest. I pressed my body against yours as I tightly re-tied your blindfold, knowing that this wouldn't work correctly if you could see. After securing your blindfold, I continued circling around you… tracing my finger along your body sensually as I went. I knew that you wouldn't be able to predict my movements because of the blindfold, but I went out of my way to make them unlike anything you've ever felt before. I then called out "If you want this to be an incredible experience, you're going to have to trust me, and do everything I say."

"I trust you." Came my response

"Then let's get this party started!" I said, "Take it off! Take it _all _off!"

I watched as you removed your clothing, refreshing my memory, reminding myself of your sexy body. I thought of our past interactions, remembering how you liked to be touched, which areas caused reactions. It made me want to have you right then and there, but that would have to wait until later. Right now, I had a most wonderful opportunity that I was going to take advantage of. Yes, this was going to be fun!

The first thing that I grabbed off the candy counter was the melted chocolate… The way I saw it, the chocolate was the paint, and you were my tasty canvas! I began to drizzle and smother the chocolate _all over_ your body… your mouth, chest, naval, the back of your knees and of course… between your legs =]. Such a tasty mess you were, and I simply had to clean you up. I knew just the way to do it too. This mess I would clean up with my mouth, and starting with your mouth… I devoured both you and the chocolate, closing my moth around yours in a passionate kiss. Our tongues collided, fighting over the sweet chocolate. As we kissed, I was surprised at your ability to fight for and gain dominance even though you were blindfolded. You pulled me against you as if to pull my body into yours. We were both smothered in hot, sticky chocolate as our bodies and mouths moved together. When we broke the kiss for air, I slid my body down yours, teasing and kissing your skin as I went. I laid a trail of nips and kisses down your abdomen. Spending some time teasing your nipples, and all the while, earning moans and gasps of pleasure from you. Who knew being a "bad-girl" could be so much fun? I moved lower, licking every bit of chocolate off your sexy body. As I did this, my hands were not idle. I was always rubbing or caressing some part of your body, claiming you as mine with every movement.

Soon, the chocolate was licked clean from every-where… that is, every-where except your now erect member. I added caramel and jimmies to make the mess even more sticky-sweet. I then placed my mouth around your dick and began to sensually scrape off the toppings, my teeth barely touching your skin. It wasn't long before you began to ask me to stop teasing you… a request I simply ignored. I knew that because of the blindfold, the effect of my teeth was amplified, a fact that I just had to smile at. I slowly licked the length of your member, and then enclosed my mouth around it. I began to suck, gently at first, then harder, massaging your balls as I did. After all this, it didn't take long for you to release the sweetest of sugars yet into my mouth. I gladly licked up the sticky mess and laid a line of kisses up your body. You were already beginning to harden again. Our mouths collided in another passionate kiss. As we kissed, I helped you to lie down. I was on my knees, my body over yours on the floor. You reached up to caress my breasts, pinching and teasing my nipples. I couldn't take it any longer. I positioned myself over you, readying my body for the intrusion of yours. You were somewhat surprised as my body enclosed yours, but you certainly weren't going to complain. We began to move rhythmically together as my inner muscles squeezed your shaft. Your hands continued to cup my breasts as we moved together. Sounds of our lovemaking filled the kitchen. Our rhythm picked up in speed until we both climaxed. I removed your blindfold as I collapsed on top of you. We were both exhausted.

"I hope you enjoyed your candy counter, my love" I said.

"I loved it and I love you" you responded.

"I love you too" I whispered. Then we both fell asleep on the kitchen floor.

I hope that it's not too bad for my first Lemon... I kinda like it. Hope you enjoyed it =]


End file.
